It is common practice to purchase prefabricated houses, metal buildings, sheds and the like and assemble them on a prepared site. One of the problems encountered, however, is the need for anchoring the building to the ground or suitable supporting platform at the site in a simple and inexpensive manner.
Most of the prefabricated buildings have been anchored to the ground or platform in any haphazard manner devised by the party assembling the building.
Little or no thought has been given heretofore to providing an integral anchoring device forming a part of the framework of the building for anchoring the building to a supporting platform.